gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ned Whalebreaker
Early Life Edmund ( Ned ) Robert Erich Whalebreaker (June 17, 1713 - May 25, 1745) was born in Spain to Robert Whalebreaker and Caroline Whalebreaker. His older brother who was eight years older than he was Charles Whalebreaker. Robert Whalebreaker was a Spanish Royal Guard which meant he was gone a lot during Ned's childhood. To Ned his father was his Uncle Samuel who was a blacksmith. When Ned was about eleven, his uncle started training him as a blacksmith, which is what he wanted Ned to be. Robert however, wanted Ned to be a great EITC soldier. Charles was already enlisted to the EITC as a member of the 34th Brigade. When Ned was about eight teen, his father was killed at sea by a french war ship. Then Ned's uncle went to war to avenge his brother's death and was never seen again. Ned moved to Tortuga when he was twenty and that was when is life of piracy began. Life on Tortuga When Ned arrived on Tortuga the first place he went was the Kings Arm. There, he bought a barrel of rum and played a game of poker. He won the game of poker of course. A man and the table ran out of money and bet his house. So when Ned won he got some money and a pretty decent shack. The man showed him to the house and took out all his stuff. Ned thanked him by giving him eight pieces of gold. Then the man went back to the poker tables and probably lost those eight pieces of gold. Ned started moving stuff around in the shack and put the barrel of rum in the corner. One day, Ned ran into his brother Charles. Charles told him that their mother had another baby. The baby was Richard, Richard Rigstealer. He went by Rigstealer because their mother's former last name was Rigstealer. Pirates were after Charles so Ned told him to get in a box and he would smuggle him aboard a ship to Kingshead. Charles had no problem with that and got in. Ned and Charles said bye to each other and Ned wished Charles goodluck. EITC Ned joined the EITC at age twenty one. He was in Lord William Darkvane's army. His only friend in that army was Captain Leon. Leon showed Ned around when he first joined. Ned was happy to join because his father always wanted him to be in the EITC. His first EITC guild was called the Black Sharks. Ned stayed in the EITC for three years and was discharged at age twenty four. He was discharged by Lord William Darkvane because he was accused of murdering a guard. Ned had to go to jail was ALMOST hanged by Roger Decksteel and Lord Lawrence Dagger. Luckily William Brawlmartin saved Ned at the last second. Ned Returns to Piracy Ned returned to piracy and created the guild Pirate Lords. The first people that were in Pirate Lords were his brother Richard Rigstealer, Bill Whalefoote, Cabinbones ( very good friend of mine ), and Muddog. Later Ned guilded one of his friends Samantha Goldshot, Pert, and Samuel Wavepaine. Ned refered to them as "The Original Pirate Lords" Just recently Ned was elected to the Pirate Lords Court. The first thing Ned did in the Pirate Lords Court was changed parts of the code making girls and boys at the age of eighteen able t--Ned Whalebreaker 16:15, May 30, 2012 (UTC)o join the Pirate Lords Court. Ned's Friends Rose Bluecastle Bill Whalefoote (Lord) William Brawlmartin Cabinbones Samantha Goldshot (Captain)Bobby Moon David McMartin Ned's Enemies Lord Lawrence Dagger Marco Silvership ( dead ) Landlubber ( In Davy Jones locker, and I don't know why ) Seadog The First Ned's Family William Seafury ( son ) Emily ( daughter) Robert Whalebreaker ( Father ) Caroline Rigstealer/Whalebreaker ( Mother ) Charles Whalebreaker ( Older Brother killed ) Richard Rigstealer ( Brother currently on a mission in Bermuda ) James (Adopted son killed by Lawrence Dagger in Kingshead Blood Bath) ''Ned's phrases'' My cutlass, It will be the last thing you will ever see. Somos victoriosos por nosostros estamos llevados por Dios - Spanish - We are victorious for we are led by God Consider yourself... Dead. La suerte es para los debiles - Spanish - Luck is for weaklings Con Dios nos prospere, sin Dios que perecer - Spanish - With God we prosper, without God we perish . Ned's Ranks EITC Commander r Pirate Lords GM Pirate Lords Court Member Pirate Lords Court Leader Ned's Return to the EITC Ned was in Pirate Lords helping his old friend William Brawlmartin train his men. William asked Ned to join the EITC again. Ned said he would love to but couldnt leave Pirate Lords because he was still training Cabinbones to take over ( although cabinbones didn't know ). A few days later afdter being asked numerous times, Ned said yes. He gave the Pirate Lords to Cabinbones and the Court to Samuel Wavepaine. Ned worked hard for the past few weeks and was promoted to an officer in Company Guard. The Day Charles Died Charles Samuel Erich Whalebreaker was an EITC officer who for a period of time battled with Ned his brother.There was a great battle during July of 1736 Charles and Ned fought together in this war against Minute Men (Guild that is now gone) . It all happened on Rumrunner's isle... Ned Whalebreaker: Come on Charles, get out here! ( Ned grabbed his musket and opened the door ) Charles Whalebreaker: Im comin' just hold yer horses( Charles puts on his coat and gets his musket and dagger ) ( 8 gunshots fire and 3 EITC men fall to the ground ) Ned Whalebreaker : This is insane! ( Ned shoots and kills a soldier ) Charles Whalebreaker : Nice man! ( gets out sword and kills another soldier ) Ned Whalebreaker : Hey, I will only give you points with your musket! ( Someone punches Ned in the face ) Ned Whalebreaker : He did not just do that, tell me he did not just do that! ( Kicks soldier in jaw and knocks him out ) Charles Whalebreaker : That can't feel good! Ned Whalebreaker : I doubt it does... I doubt it does. ( More Minute Men come ) Ned Whalebreaker : We're outnumbered. We only have 20 people left! Charles Whalebreaker : I'm sorry my brother. Here, take my red coat and my sword. ( Charles tosses his coat and sword to Ned ) Ned Whalebreaker : What are you doing? Charles no! Charles Whalebreaker : Ned, remember, Stand yer ground and NEVER back down! ( Charles gets a sword and stabs a few people in his way and jumps on their boat and gets shot and stabbed 2 times each and he sets up an exlposive,) ( The whole ship explodes and the EITC live to fight another day ) Ned Whalebreaker : Goodbye... ( Ned salutes Charles and then goes back into the bunker). Ned Returns to the Carribean Ned returned to the Carribean after his fake death and went to see his wife Artemis. He went into their house and saw a note. The note read - Dear Ned, I know your death is fake and you will return sometime soon but I think it is time to move our seperate ways. I am tired of you not being around. I am sorry. From Artemis - Ned was very mad and went to the Kings Arm to get some rum. After he drank the rum he went to Port Royal in search of a guild. He first made a new guild called Creatures but then disbanded it. He somehow ended up on a pirate ship. The crew was none other than McRaging. Eric McRaging himself was on the War Brig. After plundering ship after ship they ported on Tortuga. There, Eric McRaging gu ilded Ned into McRaging. Ned is now living as a blacksmith. Death Ned Whalebreaker was killed by his son after visiting him and his wife. Out of greed William Whalebreaker stabbed his father in the back stealing his great amount of money and fancy weapons and jewelry. Ned Whalebreaker's legacy shall live on in the hearts of the "Original Pirate Lords" Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Pirates Category:EITC